<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Safe and in Danger by alteregoaud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093704">Being Safe and in Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteregoaud/pseuds/alteregoaud'>alteregoaud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with Happy Ending I guess???, Cherry Wine by Hozier, Comfort Chan, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what is plot, I don't mean harm this is fiction, I just wrote this because I'm itching to write wtf, M/M, Physical Abuse, Plots by Songs, Rape but mentioned only, minsung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteregoaud/pseuds/alteregoaud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond those questions swarming in his head was the feeling of safeness around the raven’s arms. The warmth that so soft he doesn’t want to end any time soon. There was so many things in his mind but this was nothing like the previous days and nights where he’s been crying to his sleep. The birds are tweeting outside the windows and the aftermath of the storm wasn’t even the most important thing to Jisung right now. The only thing he noticed was the bright and beautiful weather with the warmth of Minho’s arms wrapped on his waist like a soft blanket for winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Safe and in Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How much do you love someone and how much will you sacrifice for them?</p><p>There sky canvased a long almost-pitch black painting all across the horizon, stopping to who-knows-where, it is almost endless to look at. There were no blinking lights of diamonds, ready to wink to whoever was looking at it and there was no moon either. It was a dull night, and much scarier than it always has. Because the trees are swaying too hard, with the wind almost crashing inside the windows – the weather forecasts said there will be something but no one said it would be this scary. A storm is approaching, and it is alarming enough that everyone has been staying inside for so many hours now.</p><p>Earlier in the morning, kids was still running around the streets with their dogs and bikes and their parents supportive enough to watch them enjoy. But when the skies darkened and the wind began to rage, everyone went inside their four walls, waiting for the rain to fall and leave town.</p><p>“Do you want some hot chocolate?” Jisung looked behind him where Chan was standing, hands on a tray of two cups and some bread. “I was just assuming you want some so I made another.” He smiled, and Jisung smiled back.</p><p>“It’s fine. I can take one.” He said, taking the other cup in Chan’s tray and the bread.</p><p>Chan is Jisung’s friend, of course, and he had been helping him for how much he can’t even remember anymore. There is no one else but Chan that is willing to open his door and let Jisung fall asleep on the couch any time and any day. Even if Chan is in work, he’d tell the younger where to find the keys to his house. </p><p>It is nothing different for today. Jisung had problems with himself again and he don’t know anything but to run away. Even if the storm was already pouring madly, he went running on the streets of Seoul just to find the same familiar house he cried into for so many years.</p><p>“You look like a mess,” Chan said. “I told you not to come and endure it for now. If he sees my sweater on yours, you knows he’d be mad even more.” He shook his head, sitting down on the couch as the TV played a movie they both hasn’t seen yet.</p><p>“I don’t care. Everything I do leads to the same ending anyways.” Jisung smiles, but deep inside his eyes were pain and regrets sitting, waiting for someone to notice it and save him.</p><p>“What did he do this time?” Chan asked and they both fell into a great amount of silence, deafening them both until only the storm outside is the only thing they hear; muffled slaps of wind from the windows and the drops of rain too loud for them to not notice.</p><p>Jisung still didn’t answer. Instead, he just sat there watching the same drops of rain pour and wet the glasses outside though they have movies in front of them. Chan knew better not to push the same question, he had seen the boy worse than today – and thank the Gods that the brunette haired boy doesn’t have anything on his face or arms. Maybe the other didn’t do much but verbal abuse this time. Honestly, Chan doesn’t know if the verbal or physical abuse is better than the other. He hates seeing his best friend suffer.</p><p>“He pushed me.” Jisung finally talked after the long silence that surrounded them both. “And did things to me again. The same ones when he’s not in the mood to hit me. I know Minho do these because he loves me.” He smiled and the older noticed the tears escaping from the latter’s beautiful eyes.</p><p>Chan sighs.</p><p>Jisung used to smile so genuine. He used to smile ears to ears with his gummy seen by the camera. He used to brag the others how much Minho loves him, the gifts he give, and the words he’d say to brighten up the latter’s day. Jisung used to love it when Minho would stand in the middle of the living room with a familiar song and he’d offer the younger to dance with him. He used to love it when Minho would ask where he’s going because he felt like Minho really cares – and up until now he still loves those but something change; between them and especially with Minho.</p><p>He doesn’t even see the boy the same way again. He can’t look at his eyes the same way as before when he’d be so excited that Minho’s coming home from work. Jisung can’t even look at their cats because he knew that his boyfriend loved them more than him. And he’d always feel that over and over.<br/>
When did all of this even started?</p><p>He still remember in high school when they met and Minho was the one that was head over heels over him. Jisung still remembers that one time that Minho told him he’s scared of heights, and when he asked him to be his. Jisung can still remember when Minho used to cheer him up and hold his hands when he’s scared – and when he said I love you for the first time. He will never forget those.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired of all this?” Chan asked, checking any bruise around Jisung’s body just to make sure he wasn’t hurt that bad. Well, what else can hurt him more? “Because I am.”</p><p>“Why would I, hyung?” Jisung looked at him and back to the storm that is raging outside. “Minho loves me. I love him. He only do this because he loves me.”</p><p>Chan didn’t like the answer but took it anyways. It was always the same words, and it was as if the latter already memorized the same answer over and over to tell everyone that he’s fine. And he’s clearly not fine at all. Jisung loves Minho so much that he would sacrifice his own happiness for the older.</p><p>“Then why do you even run away from home? Or does it still feel home? Jisung, I told you before that being in love is both being completely safe and in danger but I don’t mean this.” Chan said, and each words struck Jisung like a lightning, he felt it to his bones. He shuddered and he started to cry again.</p><p>There is nothing to hide to Chan because the older knows everything already but Jisung can’t admit anything yet. He doesn’t want to admit anything either. He wants everyone to think that he’s still okay even though he’d go to work with an obvious bruise on his cheeks or arms, a mark on his neck or a sleep-deprived body. Jisung is already on his limits, and he’s already tired – exhausted even, but he can’t leave. Not that he still loves and will always be in love with the boy he met almost 7 years ago.</p><p>The whole night, Jisung nor Chan exchanged any words after that question (which now lingers at the back of the younger’s head). And the brunette left the house without any word as well, just opening the doors swift and quietly after changing to the same (still wet) shirt from yesterday. He doesn’t care if Minho would be mad of him not coming home last night, and he doesn’t care what the latter thinks of him now. Jisung just wants to go home. At least.</p><p>The next day, Minho was sleeping on the bed with the pillows as a teddy bear. He looks like he’s smiling and Jisung just stood there, watching and wishing he’d see the boy smile at him like this again. He misses Minho’s laugh – the black haired male was always angry these days with the slightest reason he can find. </p><p>Slowly, Minho wakes up and he sees Jisung standing in front of him while scrunching his eyes. Jisung’s eyes widened and he tried to find words, excuses, to tell the latter but what surprised him is when Minho smiled. So beautiful that the latter almost forgot about all the pain that he felt for the past days. “You’re home.” Minho said.</p><p>“Y-Yes…” Jisung answered (as if it was automatic for him to answer all the time), and he’s still confused. “I’m home.” He says while still staring at the older who just chuckled.</p><p>“Come here, I want to hug you.” Minho said and Jisung obliged. (Honestly, he’s just afraid that Minho would do something again if he won’t do what the older says), and the raven haired hugged the boy from behind, so tight that Jisung can’t even breathe anymore. It was as if Minho missed him all through the night. </p><p>What is happening, exactly?</p><p>The brunette has lots of questions swimming on his mind. The doubts, the butterflies and everything. He’s scared of two things, if Minho’s just acting or if he’s about to do something bad again. There is so many things inside Jisung’s mind and he can’t think straight until Minho kissed him. Softer than the usual, lovelier like everything has gone back to normal. </p><p>But beyond those questions swarming in his head was the feeling of safeness around the raven’s arms. The warmth that so soft he doesn’t want to end any time soon. There was so many things in his mind but this was nothing like the previous days and nights where he’s been crying to his sleep. The birds are tweeting outside the windows and the aftermath of the storm wasn’t even the most important thing to Jisung right now. The only thing he noticed was the bright and beautiful weather with the warmth of Minho’s arms wrapped on his waist like a soft blanket for winter.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Minho asked.</p><p>“Y-you…” Jisung replied with a hint of nervousness on his voice and surely, Minho caught that. He always know everything about Jisung, anyways. The smallest details that Jisung himself, doesn’t even notice sometimes.</p><p>Minho scoots closer and he held Jisung’s hands. “I’m sorry, love.” He said, with the softest most genuine voice he ever talked with. In the past days, it is better than being hit with hands that leaves bruises everywhere.</p><p>Jisung didn’t answer, he just remained silent while listening to both their hearts thumping along with each other. They say that soul mates have the same thump of heart and Jisung can hear theirs beating the same drums. Soft. Thump, thump, thump –</p><p>“I said I’m sorry love.” Minho repeats and Jisung snapped from reality. Suddenly, their hearts didn’t beat the same way anymore; his was so loud and Minho’s were feral. The sound of their heart’s beats deafened him and muted everything around him like how the storm last night filled their ears.</p><p>A long thin and high-pitched noise echoed around, suddenly he can’t hear anything more. Jisung is on the floor, right hands on the ground to support him and left hand on his cheeks. Oh, he thought. </p><p>Minho stood up from the bed. Jisung didn’t even heard the creak of their mattress when the older stood in front of him. The brunette didn’t cried, he just looked at the boy in front of him, confused on why he was being like this again. There is no answer for his actions anymore, but Jisung still stayed because he knows that Minho loves him deep inside his messed up mind. He just didn’t know which part.</p><p>“I told you, I’m sorry.” Minho started, “Why aren’t you answering me? Don’t you love me anymore? Don’t you want my apology? Tell me, Ji.” He said and the softness in his voice wasn’t there anymore. </p><p>It was changed to something dangerous. Something scary, like one of his nightmares has come to live again and this time, Minho is the monster in it. Jisung wished that he can just wake up and everything will go back to normal – when Minho still make him feel safe and when still takes care of the latter very well. The sweet nights are over, they say, there are only nightmare after all the years you’d be spending with your lover.</p><p>All of a sudden, Jisung can’t feel the safeness he felt anymore and he felt like being trapped again on a nightmare he doesn’t know how to escape. He doesn’t know if it was his hands trembling or his whole body, or the house was just scared of how Minho’s acting again. Maybe the house can feel his pain, and it’s also scared of what’s going to happen. Either ways, Jisung doesn’t know anymore. Everything is just shaking and he’s frightened of his lover’s eyes.</p><p>The eyes that is ready to hurt him, and Jisung can’t answer even more. No words are ready to come out of his throat and every letter are stuck inside on his lungs. He didn’t even felt the pain of being slapped onto the floor anymore because he’s so focused on finding excuses although he already knew the answer.<br/>
He thought Minho changed today but he didn’t.</p><p>“You’re still not answering Jisung-ah. Maybe you went to Chan again last night because you’ve been doubting me, and you were having fun with him while I was trying to think of how to apologize.” Minho said, coming closer and he kneeled in front of Jisung. “Do you still love me, Ji?”</p><p>Jisung’s eyes widened, “Yes!” He said without any hesitation. He won’t ever hesitate to that question, he knew the answer very well. But his voice came out like he was just scared, that he was too jumpy to even say no.</p><p>“Do you?” Minho’s voice softened again and he slowly smiled. Jisung nods repeatedly, his eyes locked to the latter’s, hoping that Minho can read his love through it – hoping that Minho can feel the same way again and not in this kind.</p><p>“I love you so much, Min.” Jisung said, “I- I love you. I love you so much, I love you. I won’t ever stop. I love you,” He said over and over like a broken machine. Tears are escaping his eyes when they both heard the door opening loud. He looked behind where the door revealed Chan with worried face alongside Seungmin and Changbin. </p><p>Minho looked at the door and back to Jisung and his eyes were full of rage again. Maybe Chan felt that Jisung is going back to the lion’s den, and he’s right. Jisung did went back. Rage. That is everything that is seen inside Minho’s eyes. He was screaming at Jisung and the latter can only cry. He doesn’t want to be free from his lover’s arms but he is glad that someone is ready to save him from being like this. – If Minho will finally set him free. Changbin and Chan held Minho and Seungmin helped Jisung to get up. Sure, the neighbors will be out of the streets to see what’s happening again but that doesn’t matter. </p><p>“Wait, Hyung!” Jisung wanted to ask one more thing before Minho’s clearly out of sight. Chan and Changbin stopped and Minho looked back only to see Jisung’s red face and bruised cheeks. </p><p>Did he hit too hard? Minho thought. He didn’t know.</p><p>“Min.” Jisung called, “Do you still love me?” He asked and Minho didn’t answer. Instead, he started crying too because he don’t know. He loves Jisung but he wasn’t sure of that already and all he knows right now is that he’ll regret everything that he did.</p><p>Especially for not treating right the only person that stayed in his life. The only person that endured the pain because he loved him so much. Being in love is being completely saved and completely in danger…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you reached this, thank you for reading my work! i have no real plot for this, i'm just itching to write again so i hope you guys loved my short au. leave feedbacks please:( thank you !!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/CH4NSAULIX">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>